Currently, devices such as mobile phones, femtocells, home nodes, cable modems, network access points, or the like may connect to a communication network. Via the connection, the devices may use the communication network to receive and/or place telephone calls, access the Internet, or the like. Unfortunately, such devices may not include systems or methods to validate an integrity of components that may be included in the devices, for example, before connecting to the network.